


Lucky

by SharkGirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is exhausted after a particularly taxing practice.  Luckily, Sousuke is more than willing to help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually requested by an Anon on tumblr.  
> Kink #28 In the bath/shower  
> But, it went WELL beyond drabble-length, so I made it into its own work.
> 
> Also, here's a little shout out to Bakapandy! I don't know if you were the Anon, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GIRL!! XD
> 
> They're a bit older here (and married!) This takes place when Rin is on Japan's National Swim Team and Sousuke is coaching (though, I don't mention that second part at all)

Rin was exhausted.  His muscles were sore and he smelled like chlorine and some macho body spray.  Needless to say, he was never borrowing deodorant from his brother-in-law ever again.

He climbed the stairs to his and Sousuke’s apartment, legs practically shaking under his weight.  He’d overdone it.  All because Mikoshiba decided to swing by the National Swim Team’s practice and show off.  The older man had retired the year before, taking an indefinite hiatus so he could stay at home with the kids.  There were three of them and his brother-in-law had already missed too many birthdays because of competitions.  So, with number four on the way, he reasonably decided to take some time off.

But Rin didn’t want to think about the number of times his ex-captain had impregnated his baby sister.

Instead, he thought of a nice hot shower, followed by a relaxing soak in the bath.  Maybe Sousuke would even give him a massage afterward and tuck him into bed.

He hummed to himself, eyes slipping closed as he imagined it.

But, his eyes snapped open, knowing his husband, he’d probably spend the majority of the evening scolding him for overworking himself in the first place.  Sousuke was really touchy about that.  Understandably so, but still, Rin just wanted a relaxing evening at home so he could recover from his long day of arduous training.

He unlocked the door after several tries – he was just so tired – and pushed it open, tossing his keys onto the counter and slipping out of his shoes.

“Sousuke, I’m home,” he called, but received no answer.  As he walked closer to their bedroom, he heard the sound of the shower. He groaned scrubbing his face with his hands.  What were the odds of Sousuke using the shower right now?  He’d had the day off.  Sousuke could have showered any time.

He sighed and walked into their bedroom, stripping off his clothes as he went.  He didn’t care if Sousuke was in the shower.  His husband had two options:  get out or move over. 

Rin stepped into their ensuite bathroom and pulled the shower’s glass door open, startling his husband.

“Shit—Rin—what?” The brunet jumped, nearly slipping on the tiled floor.  “What the hell?” He asked, putting a hand over his heart.  “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Move over,” Rin said, trying to sound as threatening as possible.

“I’ll be out in a min-”

“ _Move over_.” He narrowed his eyes.

Sousuke raised his eyebrows and blinked, but stepped back, allowing Rin a space below the flow of the showerhead.  Rin let out a contented sigh and closed his eyes as the warm water washed away the tension in his shoulders, pouring down his body in rivulets and cleansing him.  He needed this.

“Bad day?” Sousuke asked, his voice pulling Rin from his moment of euphoria.

“The worst.” He answered, eyes still closed.  “Mikoshiba showed up and decided to challenge the entire team.”

Sousuke chuckled and Rin let himself smile.  He could picture his husband’s face, a mixture of amusement and empathy.  He, too, knew how bad the older man could get.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Sousuke’s voice sounded far away, or like maybe he’d turned around.  Rin opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder just as Sousuke turned back toward him.  “Face front,” he said, holding up a loofa covered in a thick lather of body wash.  “I’ll wash your back.”

“Mm, thank you, Sousuke,” Rin hummed and faced toward the spray again, letting the water soak his hair and run down the sides of his face.  He let out a soft moan as Sousuke began scrubbing his back, applying just shy of enough pressure to massage his aching muscles.  “Sou…suke…” he whined.

“I’m almost done.” His husband chuckled again.  The scrubbing moved lower, brushing the swell of Rin’s ass.  “Turn around,” Sousuke ordered gently and Rin did.  The suds washed away, leaving his skin feeling fresh.  Then he felt the loofa on his front.

“Sousuke?” He opened his eyes.

“You seem tired,” the brunet said as he washed Rin’s chest.  “Let me take care of you.”

Rin nodded and closed his eyes again.  Sousuke was rubbing soothing circles on his chest. It felt good.  Then he felt the loofa brush his nipple, sending an electric current through his body.

“Sou-”

“Shh…” The other man leaned close, his lips brushing Rin’s ear.  “Let me take care of you,” he repeated and Rin took in a shuddering breath.  Sousuke’s scrubbing moved to the other nipple, brushing over it and causing Rin to arch his back.  “I really was just going to wash you,” Sousuke said, his deep voice soothing.  “But when you turned around, I figured I’d help you out with that.”

“With what?” Rin opened his eyes and furrowed his brow.  Sousuke pulled back a bit and pointed toward his crotch.  Rin looked down and gasped.  He was hard. “I’m…”

“I didn’t realize you liked getting your back washed that much.” Sousuke smirked. “I’ll keep that in mind for the future.”

“No, I…I mean, I wasn’t-”

“It’s fine.” Sousuke leaned forward and pressed their lips together.  “I told you I’d take care of you.”  He smiled and Rin felt his chest tighten.

“How did I get so lucky?” he asked, lips curving up in a smile.  Sousuke just shook his head and laughed.

“I should be saying that.”

“No, really,” Rin insisted.  “You’re so kind and sweet and gentle, but you’re also strong and big and tall and big.”

“You said big twice.” Sousuke snorted.

“I know.” Rin glanced down between his husband’s legs.  “I didn’t realize you liked washing my back that much.” He turned Sousuke’s teasing words around on him. “I’ll keep that in mind for the future.”

“Why you…” The brunet said and then shook his head again.  “I’m trying to pamper you, you know.”

“I know.” Rin closed the distance between them, rubbing his soapy body against his husband’s, moaning as his hardened flesh brushed against Sousuke’s. “It got bigger,” he gasped, biting his lower lip.

“And whose fault is that?” Sousuke asked, cerulean eyes dark.

*~*

The loofa lay forgotten on the shower floor.  Rin’s fingers slipped as they tried to gain purchase on the wet tile.  Sousuke was behind him, kissing down his back, his hand delving between his cheeks to brush against his entrance.

“Sousuke…” Rin moaned as his husband pushed a finger inside.  “A-Ah…!”

“Rin.” Sousuke kissed his shoulder and added a second finger.  Rin was suddenly very thankful that they kept a bottle of lubricant in the shower – just in case.  “You’re so tight,” the brunet groaned against his skin.

“It’s the position,” Rin gasped and bit his lip as Sousuke scissored his fingers.  “My…my legs.”  He swallowed and tried to keep himself up.  He was bent at the waist, hands pressed against the wall of the shower.  Even with Sousuke’s other arm around his middle, he was having trouble.  His legs were starting to shake.

All of a sudden, Sousuke’s fingers were gone.

“Sousuke?” Rin turned, wondering if the other man had seen how overworked he was and if he’d changed his mind about having sex tonight.  Sousuke _would_ put Rin’s training before his libido.

“So, let’s change positions,” Sousuke said, surprising Rin.  He thought for sure he’d get an earful about overdoing it at practice.

Still, there weren’t many positions they could get into in their small shower.  The seat was really more of a ledge, which was currently holding their shampoo, body wash, and the aforementioned lubricant.  And Sousuke holding him up against the wall was out of the question.  The taller man would end up slipping, falling and dropping Rin in the process.  And that was one emergency room conversation he was not willing to have.

So, apart from their current position, Rin wasn’t sure what other options they had.

“Let’s take a bath,” Sousuke clarified, as if he could read his husband’s mind.  He reached forward and shut the water off before opening the door.  The cool air of the bathroom hit Rin’s skin, breaking it out in goosebumps and causing him to shiver.

“S-S-Sous-s-s-suke.” His teeth chattered.

“Sorry.” Sousuke turned apologetic eyes on him.  “But I already heated the bath earlier, so, you can go on in.”

That was music to his ears.  Rin practically skipped over to their tub, stepping over the ledge and sinking into the warm water up to his ears.

“Ah…” He sighed contentedly.

“Mind if I join you?” Sousuke asked with a chuckle.

“You can do anything you want right now,” Rin breathed, completely at ease in the hot water his husband had oh-so-thoughtfully prepared for him.

“Really? Anything?” Sousuke asked.  Rin opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it.  Honestly, Sousuke really _could_ do whatever he wanted right now.  He felt the water rise a bit as the other man climbed into the bath.  Rin scooted back to give him room, resting his head on the lip.  “You look pretty relaxed,” Sousuke mused.

“I am…” Rin hummed.

“So, I take it you don’t want to continue where we left off, then?”

Rin opened his eyes just in time to see his husband's kicked puppy expression.  He gave Sousuke a sly smile before he sat up a bit, lifting his legs out of the water and planting his feet on either side of the tub’s rim.  He raised a hand and crooked his finger, licking his lips seductively and loving the way his husband’s eyes darted straight to his tongue.

“C’mere, Big Boy.” He bit his lower lip to stifle a snicker.

Apparently, Sousuke needed no further encouragement.  He was on him, his lips kissing him with a bruising force, one hand fondling his chest while the other slipped between his open legs, easily sliding into his slick entrance.

“Sousuke…!” Rin tore his lips away, moaning as the brunet added a third finger, the tips grazing his sweet spot.  “Oh…f-fuck…Sousuke!” He threw his head back.  It was all too much, yet not enough.  He wanted more.  He wanted Sousuke inside him, filling him up and sending him toppling over the edge.  “Enough already,” he whined, reaching a hand between them to grip his husband’s wrist.

He stared into Sousuke’s clouded eyes, so dark with pupils blown wide.  He was sure his weren’t any better.  And, judging by the other man’s sharp intake of breath, they probably looked wild.

“Fuck me,” he ordered, pulling Sousuke’s fingers out of him.  He reached beneath his knees, gripping the backs of his thighs and holding his legs open wider.  “ _Please_ ,” he begged.

Sousuke visibly swallowed and leaned forward, placing his hands just below Rin’s on his thighs.

“Rin, I—shit,” he cursed, looking over at the vanity on the other side of the bathroom.  “I left the condoms in the drawer.”  He made to get out, but Rin moved his hands, placing them over Sousuke’s.

“It’s fine.”

“But clean-up is-”

“I said it’s fine.” Rin practically growled.  “Now,” he teased, the venom gone from his voice, replaced by a playful lilt, “Are you going to ‘ _take care of me_ ’ or not?”

“You’re so damn cheeky.” Sousuke shook his head with a smile.

“And you love it.”

“I love you,” Sousuke corrected and kissed him.  “Lift your hips.”

Rin did as he was told, closing his eyes when he felt Sousuke at his entrance.  He willed his muscles to relax and bit his lip as he felt his lover push forward, followed by that familiar stretch and satisfying fullness that he could only get when he and Sousuke were joined so intimately.

“It’s…been so long since we-” Sousuke began, but Rin cut him off.

“I know.” Rin moved his hands from his lover’s and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I love feeling you like this. I love you.” Then Rin shuddered. “You idiot. Don’t get bigger!” But he was laughing.

“Well, excuse me for being attracted to you,” Sousuke said, voice slightly strained.

“Geez, what am I going to do with you?” Rin tutted.

“I was sort of hoping we could continue this,” Sousuke teased, pulling out just a bit and thrusting forward.

“H-Hey…!” Rin threw his head back and gripped his husband’s hair as punishment. “I wasn’t ready.”

“My bad.”

“Yeah, you look _real_ sorry.” Rin rolled his eyes, failing to hide a smile.

“Weren’t you the one begging me to ‘ _take care of you_ ’?” Sousuke raised his brows.

“I take back all the nice things I said about you before,” Rin harrumphed, turning his nose up.

“Can I still keep one of the ‘big’s?” Sousuke asked, rocking his hips forward and grinding against Rin, right where he wanted him.

“A-Ah…!” Rin lowered his hands so they were gripping the other’s shoulders, biting his lower lip as Sousuke rubbed his prostate with the head of his cock.  How did he have such perfect aim, anyway?

“Well?”

“Well what?” Rin asked, breathlessly.

“I can keep one of the ‘big’s, right?” Sousuke smiled.

“Yeah.” He dug blunt nails into his lover’s shoulders.  “You can.”  At that moment, Rin would have promised him anything.  He just wanted Sousuke to move.  To do more than what he was currently doing.  He wanted it hard and fast.  “Just fuck me, already.” He smirked. "Hard."

“Rin.” Sousuke's eyes darkened. He pulled out and thrust back in, filling Rin up and sending pleasure shooting up his spine.  “You feel so good,” he breathed against his ear as he moved inside him.  “So good, Baby, so good…”

“Sou…S-Sou…!” Rin’s hands were slipping.  He wrapped one arm around Sousuke’s neck and gripped the edge of the tub with his other hand.  Water was sloshing everywhere, spilling onto the floor and threatening to get inside him.  “Sou, the water…the water’s getting in.”

“Sorry.” Sousuke lifted Rin’s legs higher, practically bending him in half as he pounded into him.  “Shit…I’m so close…”

“Me, too,” Rin gasped.  “I’m so…fucking…shit…gonna…" He gripped the rim of the tub tighter. "I-I’m _cumming_ …!” He sobbed with relief as his orgasm hit him, painting his chest and dripping into the water.  Sousuke was right behind him, moaning his name long and low as he came, pushing his hips forward and burying himself deep inside.

Once the afterglow faded, the day hit Rin like a ton of bricks.  He was so sore and now even more tired than before.

“Sousuke…” he complained, a hand reaching to pat his lover’s back.  “Take me to bed.”

“Let me clean you up first.”

Rin let out an annoyed whine.

“And then I’ll dry you off.”

“Hmm…”

“And get you dressed,” Sousuke continued.

Rin grumbled.

“And then I’ll give you a massage.”

Rin peeked one eye open.

“You promise?”

“Of course,” Sousuke swore.

Rin flashed a sharp-toothed grin.

“How _did_ I get so lucky?” He sighed, eyes half-lidded.

Sousuke cupped his cheek and brushed their lips together.

“ _I_ should be saying that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had to add my fluff.  
> I haven't written these babies in so long!! I hope you all liked it~
> 
> If you enjoyed this, feel free to check out my [NSFW tumblr](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com/post/141693256077/ask-box-open).


End file.
